Unexpected Comforts
by MissPotter93
Summary: This story takes place in the summer between season 2 and season 3 and it's only my imagination and creativity. It's a Pacey/Joey story and it starts after Dawson has left to spend his summer in Philadelphia.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in the summer between season 2 and season 3 and it's only my imagination and creativity.**

**It's a Pacey/Joey story and it starts after Dawson has left to spend his summer in Philadelphia.**

**It's my first try, so please be kind. **

* * *

**Unexpected Comforts**

**Joey's POV:**

He had left, left to spend his summer with his mother in Philadelphia. I looked down at the small letter in my hands, I had found it on the porch this morning and thought that it was only another letter of him where he tells me how sorry he is and that he is still hopeful that one day I will be able to forgive him.

I signed, the last few weeks still heavy on my shoulders and the disappointment every time I was thinking about my dad was still in my stomach. How could he do that? He was supposed to start a new life but instead he did all the same mistakes again.

We had lost everything and Bessie and I still had no idea what we should do now without our cafe.

I put Dawson's letter back in the envelope. Everything I wanted was to forget the last few weeks and make a clean cut. I had three months now to start a new life but I also knew that I was alone. Everyone was gone. Jack had left town to spend his summer with Jen, Bessie was busy with Alexander and trying to earn a bit money for us, while I still had no new part time job.

Dawson was in Philadelphia and I was pretty sure that even if he would be here in Capeside, I would not talk to him.

I put his letter into a small box under my bed, I was hiding a lot of bad memories there and this letter was kind of also a bad memory because Dawson reminded me too much of the past year and all the pain I had been gone through.

Now was the perfect time to start a new life. I pushed the box back under my bed and smiled to myself.

"Three months." I said to myself.

I had three months to start a new life, to become a new girl because I was more than tired to be little Joey Potter for everyone.

I wanted to be someone else, someone without all the insecurities. I wanted to be carefree and enjoying my summer and today was the day to start with it.

I pushed away all the bad thoughts and left my room to grab the phone, I knew who else could need a better mood and an unforgettable summer.

With a knowing smirk I dialed his number...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next part. I know it's still a bit short but the chapters will get longer soon.**

**Pacey's POV:**

I was in my room, half awake, half asleep and watching one of those tissue and chocolate girlie movies where the boy is always the bad boy who breaks the good girls heart.

I played with the remote in my hands as I heard my dad shouting. I rolled my eyes and got up from the comfortable position on my bed.

Things between me and my dad started to get a bit better now but it was still weird between us, at least he seems to accept me now.

I opened my door and saw my dad with the phone in his hands. I looked confused.

"There is a girl and she wants to talk to you. She says it's important." He shook his head, gave me the phone and walked away.

My heart almost skipped a beat. Was she finally calling? It would be her first call since weeks.

I missed Andie like crazy and not to know if she was feeling better made it even harder.

I started to speak slowly.

"Hello?" my voice was hopeful, was it really Andie?

"Hey Jailbait." I hear Joey's voice and my head drops slightly.

"Potter. Is the world about to end or why are you calling me?" I try to sound sarcastically but I'm still a bit disappointed that the caller is only Joey.

"Almost. I just noticed that you are the only one left in this town who is talking to me because everyone else has left Capeside for summer adventures elsewhere." Joey also sounds disappointed.

I knew that Dawson had left Capeside early this morning to spend his summer with his mom in Philadelphia and yesterday he told me that Joey still doesn't talk with him and that he only wanted to write her a letter to tell her that he left Capeside for the next 3 months.

I sighed.

"Yeah, seems like we are stuck here for the whole summer. Where are Jack and Jen anyway?" The only thing I knew was that Jack lived with Jen and her grandma since a while now but he never told me that they would leave Capeside this summer.

"Here, there, everywhere. They have no special destination. They travel around and want to have a bit fun after this painful year." Her voice was sad, I could tell.

"Seems like we have to accept the fact that we are alone this summer." I told her and walked back into my room, the phone still pressed against my ear.

"Yeah, uhh, Listen Pacey, maybe you are in the mood to watch a movie with me tonight? I don't want to go to the Rialto alone and since you are also alone at home, I thought that maybe we could make the best out of it and spend a bit time together."

Now I had to ask myself if this was really happening. Josephine Potter asked me to come to the Rialto with her? After a moment I knew that we had to deal with each other this summer or we would be completely alone.

I grabbed the remote with my free hand and switched off the TV.

"Yeah, sure. As long as we are not going to watch some whiny chick flick or as Spielberg movie."

I heard her laugh a bit at the other end and a small smile escaped my lips.

"Don't worry. It will be a good movie." she said after a short silence.

"I hope so. When should I pick you up?"

"In 2 hours would be great." I heard her sigh as Alexander started to cry in the background.

"Okay Potter, I will pick you up in 2 hours."

"Perfect. See you then." with that she hung up and I switched my TV back on.

The caller wasn't Andie but at least now I don't had to spend my entire evening with watching such bad girlie movies.

After 5 more minutes of a crying woman and a heartbroken man I switched off the TV again and started to walk towards the bathroom.

Maybe Joey would choose a better movie for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is part 3 – Sorry that it took so long. **

**Joey's POV:**

The movie was nice, nothing I would watch again but good enough to lighten my mood a little bit. We left the Rialto in silence, it was a comfortable silence and I had to admit that I really enjoyed Pacey's company so far.

He had hardly said a word since he had picked me up a few hours ago but I was sure that a lot was going on in his life at the moment and I was sure that he was missing Andie like crazy.

I looked at him for a short moment, his hands were deep in his pockets and he was looking tired.

The last year was hard for all of us but Pacey had changed the most, of course we all had changed and we all had our problems and stories but Pacey wasn't the guy anymore he was one year ago. Sure, he was still a smartass and a troublemaker but more mature now and he was always there for Jack and Andie this past year.

"Did you liked the movie?" my poor try to start a conversation made me want to slap myself.

"Sure, nothing I would watch again but better than a Spielberg..." he stopped when he realized what he was about to say. "Sorry, I don't know if it's okay to talk about him after everything."

I gave him a small smile. "Sooner or later we have to talk about Dawson, I mean he will come back in 3 months and he is your best friend." Pacey just looked at me and nodded and again we fell in silence.

**Pacey's POV:**

We walked in silence. I wasn't sure if I should enjoy it or not. We had to spend the next 3 months together and no clue what we could talk about. I made the decision not to talk about Dawson anymore because I could see that she was still hurt.

"So, what are your plans for this summer Potter?" I asked and looked at her, a small smile on my lips.

"I want to change, I want to be a new Joey Potter. I mean more grown up and more self confident, not this little girl anymore. I want to have some fun and meet new people."

She had a huge smile on her face while talking about her idea and I had to try not to laugh because I don't really believed her.

"A new Joey? Sorry Jo, but I don't think you can really change your life in 3 months."

"Of course I can..." she bit her lower lip for a moment and then looked at me again. "We both can." I looked at her surprised and shook my head. "Sorry Jo, but I don't plan to change my life." She gave me a skeptical look and started to speak again.

"Really? You really want to spend the next 3 months in your room and hope that Andie will call you any second? Wake up Pacey. She has to bring her life back on track and no time to call you every day." I could not really believe what Joey Potter had just said and shook my head.

"I don't want to spend the next 3 months in my room. My dad would kick me out sooner or later anyway."

"Then do it. We are alone in Capeside for the next 3 months. Everyone is gone. Dawson, Andie, Jen and Jack. We can be alone and sad in our rooms or we can have some fun and live a bit. We are only young once Pace and I want to live now."

I was surprised. Who was this girl next to me and what happened with the real Joey Potter?

I thought about it for a moment and she was right. We had nothing to lose and a bit fun is always a good thing.

"Okay Potter, I'm in but now I'm curious. I new Joey Potter? What do you have in mind?" The wicked smile on her face told me that she definitely had a plan but I was curious and she was right, we are only young once and it as time to leave my shell again.

Now I couldn't wait what this summer would bring and I was curious if we could really become close friends.

"Well Potter, seems like you can be full of surprised and I can't wait to get to know this new Joey Potter." I put my arm around her shoulder and she smiled.

"You will meet her soon Pace and I already know what we will do tomorrow..."


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is part 4. Sorry that it took so long but I had a few problems with my PC – Thanks for the feedback so far.**

**Joey's POV:**

It was the morning after our movie night at the Rialto and Alexander was crying...again.

Bessie was in the kitchen and tried to cheer him up but it seemed like she had no luck. I signed and pushed my blanket back to get up. To sleep a bit longer in this house was a mayor problem since Alex birth. I glanced at my watch and rolled my eyes. It was Saturday morning and not even 8. "Bessie! Could you please tell Alex to..." I walked into the kitchen and stopped talking when I saw the mess. "What happened?" I asked, still in shock.

"I guess Alex decided over night to become sick. I think it's nothing serious, only a flu but we will go to the doctor after breakfast. I want to make sure that it is really just a flu." Bessie told me while trowing some tissues into the trashcan. I nodded and looked at my still crying nephew. His little cheeks were red and his nose was running. I touched his forehead and I could tell that he had temperature.

"Poor Alex." I picked him up and hugged him tight while he seemed to calm down a bit.

"Don't worry Joey, he will be okay again soon." My sister touched my shoulder softly and took Alex away from me to give him some warm tea.

I nodded and looked around the messy kitchen. Tissues, teabags and baby food was everywhere. Maybe I should help my sister and clean a bit but the phone was interrupting my thoughts about cleaning the kitchen.

It was only a few minutes after 8, who was calling so early on a Saturday morning?

I picked up the phone from the kitchen table and answered it.

"Hello?" I said a bit louder because Alex was still crying in the background.

"Rise and shine Potter." Without even guessing I knew that it was Pacey.

"What do you want Witter? It's Saturday morning and you are never awake early on a Saturday morning."

"I know but I need to tell you something." His voice sounded relaxed and I could not see his face but I knew that he was smiling.

"Spill." I said simply while throwing some dirty tissues into the trashcan.

Alexander was still crying in the background and I decided to leave the house with the phone because I could barely understand Pacey's voice.

I left the house and sat down on the porch, the morning sun already warm on my skin.

"Okay, repeat. I had to leave the house. Alex is sick and crying." I told him and played with a small piece of wood between my fingers.

"Oh, is he okay?" Pacey asked worried and a small smile crossed my face. He really cared for my little nephew, even through he had barely seen him a few months.

"Yes, Bessie says it's probably just a flu but she will go to a doctor with him after breakfast. He will be okay again soon."

"Good to hear. Tell him to get well soon."

"I will Pace, don't worry. Okay, so what do you want to tell me? Seems to be important when you have to call me this early."

"Yeah, it has something to with our plan...you know, the you only live once thing, having fun this summer and all that stuff we were talking about last night and I know you said you already know what we will do today but I have another suggestion." Now I was curious.

"Okay, tell me and we will see if your idea is good."

"Good, so listen Potter. Do you remember Chris Wolfe? We had a few classes with him last year and we studied at his house for this important test. Any bells ringing?"

Of course, how could I forget Chris Wolfe.

"Yes, I remember Chris but what does he have to do with our plan?" I was lightly confused.

"Nothing at all but his beach party today."

"His beach party? Pacey, Chris Wolfe is a jerk and you know what he did last year. He used Jen and he helped Abby when she found your little note."

"Whoa! Potter, calm down! Where is the girl who told me last night that we only live once? You don't even have to talk with this guy. A beach party could be fun and a lot of people will be there. The perfect setting to show them the new Joey Potter for the first time."

I sighed and gave in. Pacey was right, I should not care that it was the party of a total jerk. I want to have fun this summer and a party is the best way to start the fun and to be honest, his idea was way better than mine but let's not talk about what I had in mind.

"Okay, okay. You are right. I want to have fun and as long as this party has good music, food and a few drinks I can also accept the fact that it is Chris Wolfe's party." I could hear Pacey laugh a bit and I had to smile.

"That's what I want to hear Potter but I guess you will need my help. Without my help, I guess this new Joey Potter will never show up." I could tell that he was smirking and I wish I could slap him through the phone.

"We will see Pace, we will see."

"Yes, we will. So, I pick you up at 7. Be ready and wear something nice Jo."

"Don't worry Pacey, I will be ready and tonight we will have some fun. Like I said – We are only young once." I smiled and got up from the porch to go back inside.

"That's true Jo and tonight we will live and have fun." Pacey's voice was happy and I was happy too.

Maybe this summer would be the best summer of our life and I couldn't help but smile when I opened the front door again, the phone still in my hand.

"As long as this is a promise Pace." He laughed and I noticed that Alex had finally stopped crying.

"Bet on it Potter. Okay, I see you later."

"Yeah, I will be ready for the first night of our new life." I smiled again as I ended the call and went into my room to think about what I should wear tonight.


End file.
